Insomnies
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Neville a beau dire ce qu'il veut, Harry sortira ce soir encore pour ne rentrer qu'à l'aube. OS léger HPDM


Auteur : Genevieve Black

Titre : Insomnies

Genre : Romance, euh, angst ?

Rating : K+ pour sous-entendus...

NDA : Mouais, deuxième miracle de la soirée... Bisou.

* * *

**Insomnies**

Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, il fixe les lourds rideaux de son lit. Sous les épaisses couches de draps, il boue mais il sait qu'à peine un orteil sorti, il frissonnera et se maudira.

Alors il reste simplement là, immobile.

La chaudière qui meuble le centre de la pièce émet une espèce de rot lugubre qui le fait encore tressaillir après sept ans. Les bruits le réveillent souvent. Une espèce de réflexe.

_Juste un couinement. Une porte qui s'entrouvre. _

_- Tu as été un vilain garçon, Harry..._

Frisson qui n'a rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. Pensées à bannir. Passé à oublier.

Un ronflement profond.

Des respirations régulières.

Tout le monde dort du sommeil du juste. Courageux, il se lève et fait quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre, contournant les vêtements épars sur le sol. Le fameux ordre des Gryffondor.

La neige tombe doucement sur le parc. Quelques flocons fondent contre le verre qui le sépare du dehors. Il en suit un du doigt alors qu'il se transforme en larme et ne s'amenuise jusqu'à disparaître.

Il reste là quelques minutes, l'esprit vide ou trop plein, peut-être, avant de se diriger vers sa malle, au pied de son lit, où il farfouille un peu, en extirpant un tas de tissu froissé.

- Harry ?

Il se tend malgré lui, malgré les milles qui le séparent de son oncle. Il le sait bien, de toute façon, que Vernon n'oserait jamais s'aventurer par ici.

Le jeune homme se retourne légèrement. Les yeux tout bouffis, Neville étouffe un bâillement derrière sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il.

- Rien.

- Il est tard, tu sais.

- Tu devrais te recoucher, Neville.

L'autre soupire en voyant le corps de son compagnon de dortoir disparaître sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Une tête au regard émeraude est toujours tournée vers lui.

Des yeux vides. Depuis trop longtemps.

- Essaie juste de ne pas revenir seulement au déjeuner, d'accord ? Je déteste quand Hermione nous demande si on t'a vu et que je doive mentir. Tu sais comme elle est…

-Oui, je sais.

Hermione et ses questions. Et ces 'trop' qui reviennent toujours.

Trop fatigué.

Trop cerné.

Trop absent.

Trop pâle.

Trop secret.

- Écoute, Harry, fait timidement Neville. Toi et moi, on se connaît depuis un bout de temps mais… enfin, je ne suis pas Ron, je le sais bien, mais si tu veux… si tu as besoin… tu le dis, d'accord ?

Échange de regard. Harry sourit, ouvre la porte et disparaît. Neville se recouche comme lui a demandé son ami.

Il ferme les yeux très fort, espérant que Harry ne revienne dans la chambre et se retrouve son lit pour une première nuit complète depuis… depuis longtemps.

L'adolescent s'endort sans s'en rendre compte avec pour berceuse une vieille chaudière qui gronde.

Ses yeux piquent.

Il les frotte rapidement en tournant un coin. Un tableau le salue et il répond vaguement d'un signe de tête. Il ne voit pratiquement rien, trop perdu dans les méandres du sommeil dont il s'est extirpé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne voit pas non plus la silhouette qui se cache dans l'ombre. Des yeux bleus moins brillants qu'à l'accoutumer suivent ses pas et le regardent disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Ses pieds nus glissent sur les dalles froides et rêches sans qu'il n'y porte attention. Ses bras sont couverts de chaire de poule sous sa cape fine et son pyjama trop grand.

Il prononce quelques mots devant une tapisserie qui s'écarte pour révéler une porte sombre. Il la pousse lentement, moins sûrement qu'il n'a pris le chemin de ce lieu.

D'un pas souple et sans bruit, il se dirige vers le grand lit et se glisse sous les draps, son corps venant se presser contrer une forme déjà assoupie. Celle-ci tressaille et se retourne.

- Hey, fait le jeune homme sorti de son sommeil.

Un nez se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son cou. Une bouche embrasse délicatement sa clavicule dénudée.

- Tu as fait un autre cauchemar ? demande-t-il encore.

Une main se fraye à son tour près de la bordure de son pantalon. Il la retient.

- Pas besoin de sexe si tu veux passer la nuit ici, Harry.

Des yeux verts se plantent dans les siens, hésitants. Il embrasse doucement ses lèvres.

- Dors un peu si tu peux.

Ses bras entourent sa poitrine.

- Je reste avec toi.

Harry répond tendrement à son étreinte. Le souffle de Draco sur ses lèvres le fait sourire. Il atteint celles-ci le temps d'une baiser papillon avant de fermer les yeux.

- Bonne nuit.

Fin


End file.
